An Odd Popping In
by Mickyg Luvs Most Stuff
Summary: Izlandi, a phoenix with many powers, is transported to this dimension and is determined to live here for a few years, then move on. She meets Percy Jackson, and goes to Camp Half-Blood, determined to have some fun. Not the best at summaries. Full one inside


**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back, and better than before! I am sorry that I haven't updated anything lately, as I have been busy and didn't have time, then I found out my computer's screen is broken and I have to get it fixed, and I haven't had a computer to work on my fics on until now. (I'm using my mom's) The OC I am using will potentially be in other fanfics, seeing as I love the character, and WON'T be a demigod. She is clearsighted, for reasons that will be elaborated on later. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Some OOCness in regards to Zeus (I think) and some details won't be correct!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other universe that is mentioned in this fanfic. I just own Izlandi (For creating her)**

* * *

_Chapter 1:The Odd Popping in a Different Dimension_

_By: Mickyg Luvs Most Stuff_

* * *

It was close to midnight in Central Park, New York, New York. The only sounds to be heard are the distant honking and beeping of cars. No one is in the park at this moment, for all who would are asleep, or otherwise occupied. Now, you might be wondering why we are in this park. The reason being is that something extraordinary is about to occur, for above the grass, a slight _rip_ is appearing in the air. It grows to be the width of the average joe, and something pops out of it, followed by two more somethings. The first thing dropped is in reality a person, a young woman to be exact. The things that fell with a thud after her are what appears to be her trunk, with multiple compartments in it, and a staff.

Apart from the fact that this woman just fell through a rip in the sky, she looks different from normal people. With her aristocratic features, bright violet eyes, and a thin, small build, she looks more like a princess to some than a normal being. But she isn't. If one were to look closer, you could see that her blond hair shimmered ice-blue in the sunlight, her eyes are blazing with an inner fire, and her ears are slanted to a point. With all of this, people would assume correctly that this woman isn't what she seems.

Izlandi was a phoenix. And a unique one to be sure, for she gained multiple attributes from bonding with different people over the millennia. She was ancient, and knew more than most. Much more. One of her most unique powers, from bonding with a Time Lord at one point, was the ability to travel through time, and dimensions. She had traveled everywhere for years, yet to her it was much more than a few years. She got lost and is now trying to get back to her home dimension, where she is expected to help save the world, again, by bonding with the "Chosen One" or Harry Potter and helping him defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. Yet Izlandi is lost and is forced to travel through dimension after dimension so she could try to get back home.

Currently, Izlandi was wearing a white blouse and some blue jeans. Strapped to her wrist was a holster, and in it was a wand. Now let's get back to the present time. Izlandi sat up, patting the dirt off her blouse and awkwardly getting up. Looking around, she saw her trunk that holds everything she holds, and the staff that Merlin helped her make for herself when she was bonded to him all those centuries ago. Going over to the staff first, she picks it up and murmurs something under breath, causing the staff to start to shrink, into a wand.

Satisfied, Izlandi put the wand away in the empty holster on her other wrist, and walks over to the trunk. To most people, this trunk was quite ordinary and old fashioned. To Izlandi, it was her world. Standing in front of the trunk now, Izlandi waves her hand over the trunk, shrinking it as well. Picking up the now matchbox-sized trunk and placing it in her pocket, Izlandi looks around her surroundings, eager to find out where she is. Pulling what appears to be a piece of parchment out of her pocket, Izlandi unfolds it and says in a clear voice, "Show me the location." Instantly, you can see runes appearing on the parchment, meaningless to anyone but her.

"New York, eh? Sounds like fun! I'll stay here for a few years, see what happens, go with the flow!" She exclaims happily, bouncing in place. Looking around one more time, Izlandi starts marching off in what appears to be a random direction.

_A few days later..._

Izlandi has been in this dimension for a few days and already it is looking to be a very interesting stay. She had gone to purchase an apartment first, finding a pretty good one and moved in immediately. Since she had started traveling, Izlandi always kept half of one of her compartments for currency, seeing as gold tended to be pretty expensive in most of the dimensions she had gone to, including gems. As soon as she bought the flat, she walked in, looked around, and took out her trunk, unshrinking it in the process. Opening the first compartment, she proceeded to wave her hands, causing the clothes and furniture inside the compartment to come flying out, settling down in various parts of the apartment.

Leaving them to be put in their correct space, Izlandi opened the second compartment, climbing inside it, and taking out various books, mainly her common ones and so forth. Waving her hand again, the books took off to be put in a bookshelf or three. Opening the third compartment, Izlandi took out a cage and an aquarium tank. Inside the cage is what appears to be a magnificent snowy owl, with intelligent violet eyes. Inside the tank, however, is a creature that appears to have come from the Aztecs. A Quetzlcoatl (Sp.?) with brilliant green and blue feathers, shimmering gold scales, and slitted green eyes. Putting the cages down, Izlandi proceeded to open them up, letting the animals inside free. The owl flew off to land on one of the rafters, while the snake immediately slithered up Izlandi's arm, and nestling on her shoulders.

In the days following the purchase of her flat, Izlandi got to meet an exceptional woman. Sally Jackson. After coming up to her apartment with a housewarming gift of blue cookies, Izlandi became quite good friends with her, talking about nonsensical stuff. Sally talked about her son quite a lot, and about the boarding school he went to. One person Izlandi didn't like at all was her husband, Gabe. To her sensitive nose, he reeked of beer, pizza, and incredibly sweaty gym socks. Izlandi tended to keep far away from him whenever she was over.

Months passed, in which Izlandi discovered some quite interesting things about this dimension, including the fact that the gods were real and so were monsters. Being a pure light creature, monsters tended to leave Izlandi alone, making her quite happy. When Izlandi found out that Olympus was on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building, she proceeded to visit. Not wanting to be noticed too much, she went in her base form, a phoenix that was slim, had ice-blue and blond feathers blazing lightly on her, and piercing violet eyes, Izlandi in her phoenix form was quite magnificent.

Deciding to take the way up by elevator, she flew in the lobby and looked at the receptionist, as if daring him to question her. Seeing a key with the words labeled '600th floor' on it, she scooped up the key in her claws, flew through the elevator door, and put the key in. The elevator started going up steadily, the speakers sounding boring elevator music. When the door finally opened, Izlandi sped through the door, only to stop and look in awe at Olympus. The marble temples, the street vendors selling stuff, and the soft music echoing throughout the place, Izlandi marveled at the view.

Deciding to just wing it and fly around, Izlandi proceeded to do so, flying past shocked gods, who looked at her incredulously, seeing as they had never seen a bird like this before. Exploring the valley, Izlandi realized some things. One, the Greek gods loved marble. Two, she wanted to look inside the giant temple in the center **(A/N: I don't really remember what Olympus looks like so sorry if I get it wrong)**. Deciding to just go and look, Izlandi flew down to where the doors were. And wow! They were huge! Pushing some of her magic into her head, to make it stronger temporarily, she pushed the doors open. Hopping into the room, Izlandi gazed at the twelve huge thrones **(Or is it thirteen?)** etching the moment into her brain, not noticing that someone was there as well.

The person who was watching Izlandi hop around the room cleared his throat, causing Izlandi to stop in her tracks, turning around sharply to see who was there. To her shock, she saw a man with stormy grey hair and stormy blue eyes dressed in a pinstripe suit, standing in the entrance. If she were in her human form, Izlandi would be flushed deep red with embarrassment. As it were, she just covered her head with her wings, mentally bashing her head. What was she thinking! Damn Gryffindor courage. The man watching chuckled, bringing her out of her self-pity.

"If you are done there, I suggest you should leave, The Winter Solstice meeting is today, and I don't think you would appreciate being stuck in here." The man said. Gazing at the man intently, Izlandi decided, in her Gryffindor bravery, to trust him. Swiftly changing into her human form, shocking the man, Izlandi looked up.

"I apologize sir. I was only looking at the architecture of this place. I'll leave immediately." She said, and leave she did, disappearing in a blaze of ice-blue fire. Gazing at the spot that Izlandi was in just a few minutes prior, the man shook his head, mumbling about drinking too much nectar.

As the months passed, Izlandi wanted to meet Sally's son, Perseus, or Percy. She understood what he was going through and wanted to help. That day came when Percy came home on the last day of school. Izlandi was currently reading one of the ancient books she had on Ancient Greek dueling spells in Sally's living room, ignoring the poker game that was happening behind her. She was completely immersed in her book, so when Percy came in, she jumped slightly.

**POV change Percy**

Today has been stressful for me. First I get attacked by Mrs. Dodds, then Mr. Brunner and Grover are talking about me, and now the three old ladies knitting a giant sock and snipping a thread. I knew thought that the day wasn't over yet when I remembered about Smelly Gabe. I groaned inwardly, bracing myself. I opened the door, seeing Smelly Gabe and his gang playing poker, now that I expected. But what I didn't expect was the girl sitting on the couch, looking up from her book at me. Smelly Gabe appeared to have finally noticed me, waddling over to me.

"Where's the money bub?" He asked me. I looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Don't have any." I mumbled. Smelly Gabe, considering how bad he smells, could sniff out cash like a bloodhound.

"Yeah right. Took a cab, got seven dollars back. We all have to pay our dues kid." Smelly Gabe said. I glared at him through my bangs, handing over the cash grudgingly.

**POV change Izlandi**

Looking at the interaction between the two, Izlandi hoped that there wasn't going to be a fight. As if answering her prayers, Sally came in from the kitchen, smiling widely when she saw Percy standing in the hallway.

"Percy!" She exclaimed, rushing over to him, then hugging him, ruffling his hair slightly. Izlandi smiled at the gesture. She pushed him through the hallway to his room, to talk I presume. While watching this one of Gabe's buddies came over to her, leaning slightly on the couch, leering at her. Izlandi shuddered, she did NOT want to be in the mind of that man.

He started slurring out what he probably thought was a good pick-up line. Izlandi sniffed the air, flinching at the overpowering reek of the man's breath. I sat up, clutching my book, and got up to leave. She had plans this weekend, for she was going to Montoak. Sighing softly, she exited the room, but not before smirking slightly and pointed her finger at Gabe's ass, murmuring something. *POP* and suddenly there was a small pig's tail. After putting another spell to make sure he didn't notice it until midnight, she left the apartment, grinning wickedly.

Entering her flat across the hallway, Izlandi started packing all her stuff into her trunk, including Symphony (her owl), and Severus (her snake), apologizing to them the entire time. She packed most of the stuff she owned, having a feeling she wasn't coming back for a long time. Sighing softly, she left the building, going towards her motorcycle, her baby. Custom-made, with Ice-blue and blonde flames going along it, I got on, and took off.

_At Montoak..._

Having reached the cabin that Izlandi was to be sharing with someone who also rented the place, she got off the motorcycle and shrunk it, not wanting it to get ruined. Walking to the door and unlocking it, she looked inside, scowled at the cobwebs, and whispered a _Scourgify_ to get rid of everything. Going over to where she was to sleep, Izlandi took out the trunk long enough to get a book out and starting reading on healing spells that required using The Light as an energy source.

A few minutes later, Izlandi heard the door opening again. Smiling slightly, she looked out of her room, gaped in shock, then rushed back in. Izlandi didn't expect seeing Sally with Percy there. She thought that she might be sharing with a young couple or elderly people, not Sally and Percy! Sighing again, she disillusioned herself and followed them. Using Legilimency on Percy, she discovered what he was so moody about. Gaping silently, she went back to her room, removed the spell, and opened the door again, louder this time, so they could hear her coming.

Knocking on the door quietly, she heard a 'come in!' so she opened the door. Walking into the room, she waved awkwardly at Sally and Percy.

"Uhhh..Hi I suppose. I guess we are sharing this house for the weekend huh.." Izlandi trailed off, not knowing what to say. Sally was shocked for a minute, then smiled widely.

"Great! I'm sorry I didn't introduce you two before Izlandi, I was a bit busy." She replied softly. Izlandi chuckled, her violet eyes still on Sally.

"Don't worry about it Sally. I understand." she replied, putting her hand out for Percy to shake.

"Pleasure." He said, still gaping slightly, shaking her hand. Izlandi giggled mentally.

"Well, I'll let you guys settle in, for now that I know that I'm sharing with you two, I'll make dinner! I'll call when it's ready!" She exclaimed, bouncing out of the room.

_A few hours later..._

It was sudden. A giant hurricane in New York this early is unusual. I wonder if a god is behind this. Who cares? I have a feeling that the day is going to be more unusual.

I was in my room relaxing when I heard frantic beating on the door. Walking over, making sure everything I owned was there, I opened the door, expecting some tree to be doing it. Instead, I got a frantic bleating Satyr. Groaning slightly, I helped him inside. Taking him to the living room, I put him down on the couch. Running over to Sally's and Percy's side of the cabin, I woke them up, saying it was urgent. Pulling them inside the living room, Sally gaped in surprise at the Satyr sitting there. Percy was also gaping.

Spinning around, Sally turned to Percy, saying, "What happened that you didn't tell me Percy!?" Listening to the Satyr's bleating, I realized that he was trying to warn them. Turning to the mumbling Percy and the shocked Sally I urged them to pack. Once out of the room, I turned back to the Satyr, and picked him up. Once outside, I took out my shrunken motorcycle, and unshrunk it along with my helmet. Putting the Satyr down in Sally's car, I took a step back and started weaving some protection spells on the car, using my unshrunken staff to do it. Sighing softly once done, I rushed back inside, only to see that Sally and Percy were ready to go.

"Sally, Percy, I'll be behind you on my motorcycle. Sally, it's time to go to camp." I told them, rushing out the door and getting on my motorcycle. Revving the engine, I took off to where Sally thought that the camp would be by taking the knowledge from her head. Speeding along the road, I let my mind focus solely on the task. Warning the camp that people are coming. I sped up more, wanting to get there fast enough.

Finally, I drove past a sign that said "PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES" on it, and I knew that I was almost there. I followed the road leading up to a big white farmhouse. Slowing to a stop at the front, I got off the motorcycle, and shrunk it quickly. Sighing mentally to myself, I walked up to the door, knocking on it.

After a few minutes of waiting, I heard someone coming. Hopefully they would be able to help Percy. The door opened, revealing a man in a wheelchair.

"May I help you miss?" He asked me. I nodded swiftly, walking past him. The man followed I reached what I thought to be the dining room, complete with a ugly man in a Hawaiian shirt, a deck of cards, and a can of coke. I looked at the man, seeing the god beneath the surface. Babysitting duty, huh? Poor, poor man. I grinned at said man and at the wheelchair dude.

"I'm guessing your wondering why I am here. To answer that, I will tell you something. Expect a new camper and a returning one. and watch out for mutant bulls." I stated, making both men blink at the last statement. I laughed mentally, the looks on their faces was priceless!

"Great. More brats to watch!" The ugly dude whined. I smiled brightly.

"And two more things. I am not a demigod, although I'll help you guys out here, and Dude in a Hawaiian shirt, stop broadcasting your thoughts. You are severely scarring me in my mind." I stated looking them in the eye. Satisfied I bounced out, but before I left I said one last thing. "They are here now, and about to collapse. Have fun!"

Once I left the two men looked at each other and blinked, then the wheelchair dude went out, followed by a girl with blond hair and grey eyes. The god grimaced. Camp Half-Blood was about to get a new person who may not be sane. Great. Just great.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I will be trying to update as much as possible**


End file.
